Dragon Age: The Sexquisition
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The world of Dragon Age may be rife with perilous adventures and world ending foes, but softer smuttier sides are often more pronounced. Because truth be told, the lovely ladies of the Inquisition and the tales preluding them are far sultrier than they let on. Why save the world when you can't shag the women you work with after all! (Pure lesbian smut)


**Author's Note: My first ever foray into gaming smut! I have been promising that I would dabble in gaming for a long time now, so it is somewhat exciting that I have finally managed to get around to it. And for one of my favourite franchises no less. Dragon Age has some of the most delicious and sexy ladies around so it was a no brainer that I would start here. And with two of my favourites as well. Hope it turns out as good as I can imagine it being.**

 **As this is a brand new story, would love some comments and critiques. It's a little shorter than most of my stories, but juicy nonetheless. Let me know what you think and which girl's you'd like to see next. I will be steadily working on this story for a while now, so It would be great to get a little feedback and a few suggestions.**

 **Also, this story is inspired by a delightful piece of art created by a brilliant artist named Ynorka. I would like his work, but deletes any links/emails that you put on stories. Which is really great. Google him and the characters in this story and you'll understand. Either way, enjoy this lovely adventure into gaming smutty goodness!**

Chapter 1: A Touch of Red

"I still cannot believe you convinced me into this," Josephine lamented yet again, her disbelief waning to no end. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the temptress who twisted her into such a position. Still uncertain as to whether or not magic was involved, Josephine tried to smile through the embarrassed blush and own the situation as she was taught so many times before. Yet in such a state of undress, with her arse so clearly on display, she found it difficult to muster the confidence, "A portrait should depict the subject in their truest form and this is certainly not mine!"

"Tis just so. The purest angle is that where the subject is laid bare. Defenceless. With nothing to hide behind, the subject shows their true colours," Morrigan explained in her usual tone, a smirk on her face as she admired the curvature and round ampleness of the ambassador's bum. Despite her usual show of yellow and blue frills, Lady Montilyet had a remarkably… taut figure. Yet her taut and lithe frame held plump and ample assets.

Her breasts were occluded by a yellow bedsheet which the Antivan had tightly clamped to her chest with only the sides spilling free. But that much was enough to tell just how full and sizable they were. It was her derriere that was on full display, each cheek hanging perfectly from her behind. The light danced across her sun-kissed complexion as her cheeks settled into a delicious position. Morrigan had to admit sneaking a few glances at the ambassador as she settled into position, her cheeks bouncing and parting enough to allow the witch a swift glance at her tanned and puckered hole.

"I should think my true colour is a deepest and most vibrant red. My face is no doubt such an embarrassing tinge," Josephine blushed her face indeed bearing a noticeable crimson touch beneath her darker complexion. Morrigan smiled at the nervous woman before her, her eyes focussing on the painting as she outlined the sumptuous curves of Josephine's hips.

"Well one could omit such tones from the painting should you so desire?" Morrigan suggested, her gaze catching Josephine's for a moment before retreating to the painting. Subconsciously biting her lip, Morrigan found her attention waning in a way that she had not done so for a fair time. Her mind was ravaged with delicious possibilities, her legs tightening together as she reluctantly felt herself quiver with arousal. When the witch suggested her portrait to be in such a state of undress, she did so with the purest of intentions. But now a sultrier desire crossed her mind.

"Surely if we are to capture me naturally and without barriers, it should be as true a depiction as possible. Even if it bears such embarrassing colours," she argued, adjusting her sheet, the fabric slipping just far enough for the curvature of her breast to slip free and her dark chocolatey nipple to peek teasingly at Morrigan.

Breathing carefully, Josephine let the witch continue her painting, posing still and silent as she had so often been taught. Progress was slow with Morrigan's wandering eyes staring a little too long between each careful and elegant brush stroke. Despite the distraction of the surprisingly supple woman before her, she captured her likeness exactly and moved to dash colour across her faint outlines.

"I must say it is surprisingly liberating," Josephine chirped, her face starting to calm and grow even, beaming as she tried to steady her racing heart. The adrenaline in her body had instilled an uncertain confidence and the constant ogling and staring Morrigan provided lit an unexpected fire between her legs. Clamping her thighs together, she did her best to hide the most and glistening lips of her pussy, the trimmed hairs that lay above her clit acting as a small barrier for her arousal. The lewd and voyeuristic atmosphere made her body tingle In a new and exciting way. Clarifying her statement, she said, "The whole nudity aspect that is. Not the fact that I have company. To be honest, such circumstances are… uncomfortable."

"Perhaps, if liberation is what you seek, your portrait could be painted somewhere more floral? The garden for instance?" Morrigan suggested, finding the idea of seeing the ambassador partake in such public display of exhibitionism to be nought but titillating.

"By Andraste! No. Think of the backlash if someone were to see the ambassador of the Inquisition entirely naked! Sera would have a fit. No, inside will suffice," Josephine exclaimed, blushing a shade darker at the mere suggestion of walking the grounds naked. Such ideas weren't new to the ambassador. In fact, she had often considered shedding her clothes even a little and seeing how far she could sneak, her skin bare and exposed. The impulse to act on such thoughts was minuscule and never burst into fruition.

Musing on Josephine's comments about being uncomfortable, Morrigan smirked, deciding then and there to go all in. Instead of dancing around the prospect, she would instead sink her teeth directly into the subject, "Tis a dilemma… The best portraits are painted with subject's comfort in mind. Tis worrisome you can't relax. Perhaps…"

"Yes? Perhaps?" Josephine asked as Morrigan's words trailed off. She was open to anything that would make the situation less awkward but was wholly surprised as she looked over her shoulder. The witch was bent at the waist, facing away from Josephine as her fingers hooked inside the hem of the skirt and attached breeches. Josephine watched in awe as the witch slid the garment over her taut and pert arse cheeks, her bum bouncing into full view of the Antivan. Kicking the clothing to one side, Morrigan stood up straight revealing that her flimsy top had already been discarded leaving her in an equal state of undress as Josephine.

"Ah better…" she sighed as she turned to Josephine, smiling as she saw the Antivan's eyes roaming across her body in a telling stare of both intrigue and shock. The ambassador's eyes trailed across every inch of pale and creamy skin, curving her gaze around to the witch's breasts. She had never been one for hiding her form with her usual attire cut small enough that her breasts bulged and poured out from behind the tiny shred of fabric. However, seeing them revealed in their full weight and roundness was a sight. Each one was perfect with nary a hint of sag, despite their admirable size. Her tiny pink nipples had grown erect in the cool chill of the room, each one standing at attention and drawing Josephine's eyes with earnest.

However, her gaze spent the most time latched upon the slit between Morrigan's legs. And to both their surprise, her folds bore the glossy sheen of arousal. The situation influenced Morrigan, but she didn't think she was so susceptible to arousal, her cheeks almost blushing as she realised just how slick her pussy was. Completely shaven, she had nothing to hide behind as she stood there relishing in the lusty and shocked gaze of her subject.

"Morrigan! Are you sure such a… I mean, well… It's just hardly professional!" Josephine argued as she snapped back into ambassador mode, her head turning swiftly and staring away from the nude figure behind her. The sudden surprise took her off guard and she let her sheet slip, her breasts bouncing free. Racing to conceal herself again, she heard a faint chuckle from Morrigan as she took up her position behind the easel.

"Nonsense. We are both women, with nought to be ashamed of. Besides, comfort can be found in equal states of undress. If one of us to be nude, why not the other. Tis to ease nerves, nothing more," Morrigan, smirked the red gloss of her lipstick glistening as she licked her lips. Taking the opportunity, Morrigan altered her picture ever so slightly, dropping the sheet and painting her breasts in full view. Working from a few glances and from memory, Morrigan captured the likeness of her brown nipples with ease, the picture growing more erotic by the moment, "I can always dress again, should you wish? A word of warning, if I may add. I take a while to dress and we'd be here a fair while longer if that were the case."

"No. It's fine. Best get this over and done with and be about ourselves," Josephine blushed, adjusting her sheet and setting herself back into position, her thighs gliding of each other as they grew slicker by the moment. The urge to dip a finger between her legs grew hotter, her face growing a deeper red because of it, "My… no doubt my face shall draw all attention in this painting. It's probably flush with every drop of red paint you have."

"Perhaps we could move the eye elsewhere? A touch of red would most certainly draw attention away from your blushing cheeks," Morrigan suggested, setting her brush aside, her hand dropping between her legs and tracing along her slit, a drop of her juices coating her finger as she slowly rubbed herself. The painting hid her actions from view allowing her hand to sumptuously glide across her sensitive clit, a soft and silent moan escaping her plump red lips.

"I'm sure there is a bowl of fruit around here somewhere. Something of that ilk should work?" Josephine said, glancing around the room, hearing Morrigan's soft footsteps stride around from behind the easel. Arching her back, the ambassador tried to crane her neck to find the bowl, pushing her plump ass out towards Morrigan.

"I have a better idea," Morrigan breathed softly, just loud enough for Josephine to hear. Before she could turn, Josephine felt two hands plant themselves softly on her bum, holding her cheek steady. Panicked, she moved to bat Morrigan's hands away but instead felt something soft press against her bum cheek. Turning, she saw Morrigan crouched behind her bum, her lips planted softly against her ass cheek in a passionate kiss. Pulling away from the caramel cheek, Morrigan revealed the deep red outline of her lips, placed firmly on the ambassador's arse. Smiling a sultry smile, she looked up at Josephine's shocked face and took a leap of faith and leant into the Antivan and pulled her lips into a passionate embrace.

Taken completely off-guard, Josephine seized up, her body rigid as Morrigan pressed her lips against hers. Their tongues remained stationary as Josephine's arms locked in place. A hand brushed her hair from her eyes as Morrigan gently cradled Josephine's head. Clambering onto the small sofa on which Josephine lay, the watch felt Josephine's body retract more. Conflicted and alarmed, Josephine was unsure whether to melt into the moment or push away, however, her answer came barrelling swiftly towards her.

One of Morrigan's knees pushed between her thighs as she hovered above the Antivan, her leg brushing against Josephine's slick pussy and sending a burst of delicious pleasure through her tensed body. The light graze was enough to loosen her body as she relaxed into the chair, her lips parting allowing Morrigan's tongue access. Pushing into the Antivan's mouth, the witch used her tongue to explore and battle Josephine's tongue. Parting her legs, a little wider, she allowed Morrigan to kneel between them and hover above her head as they battled each other with their tongues.

Growing bold, Josephine's hands grazed Morrigan's back, her fingertips dancing along the witch's warm and delicate skin. Resting her palms against the witch's shoulders, she pulled Morrigan deeper into the kiss, her leg snaking in between Morrigan's as their bodies intertwined, growing hotter by the moment. Sliding slowly down her back, Josephine's hands trailed to the small of her back, Morrigan's body shivering at the touch and reclining slightly. With her newfound confidence in the situation, Josephine held her there, her hands grasping the witch's pert ass cheeks and gently fondling them, pulling and playing with the soft, taut flesh.

"It has worked… comfort can be… be found in equal states… of undress…" Morrigan breathed though impassioned and fevered kisses, their lips parting and pulling at each other's as they sank deeper into the moment, their tongues spending more time in the other's mouth than their own. Morrigan used one hand to support her position, whilst the other hand grasped a handful of Josephine's breast, gently massaging and squeezing the plump mound of sensitive flesh. Taking her nipple in between her fingers, Morrigan rolled it gently back and forth, erecting it to a stiff peak before elegantly rubbing back and forth across the nub.

"Oh my… a touch of red can do wonders…" Josephine breathed between kisses, her fingers slipping in between Morrigan's cheeks, her finger grazing the witch's asshole and the edges of her pussy. Pulling back in order to moan, Morrigan parted their kiss and nestled her lips into the crook of Josephine's neck, nibbling at her earlobe before dropping towards her collarbone. Josephine's hands left Morrigan's arse as she lay back, letting the witch drift lower and lower. Planting a kiss on her chest, Morrigan winked at the Antivan before moving across her left tit.

Wrapping her lips around Josephine's nipple, Morrigan gently suckled on the sensitive nub, her other hand fondling and massaging her other breast, making sure to carefully bring her other nipple to a hardened state. Tracing her tongue around the nub, Morrigan flicked back and forth across the sensitive flesh, sending bursts of pleasure through Josephine's pleasure ridden body. As the woman beneath her moaned and writhed in pleasure, Morrigan gently bit down of her nipple, a sharp pain causing Josephine to breathe in suddenly before moaning louder than before.

Leaving her left nipple slick and covered in a thin layer of saliva, Morrigan swapped to the other side, her lips wrapping snugly around Josephine's right nipple. Arching her back, Josephine pushed her breasts into Morrigan's mouth, savouring each delicate and purposeful movement her tongue made across her skin. The witch's hands roamed with impunity, one latching onto Josephine's free breast and massaging her saliva into her soft breast, the skin glimmering in a thin shimmer. Her other hand dipped between her caramel thighs, parting her legs and slipping between her folds. Already wet with anticipation, Josephine felt her orgasm nearing closer and closer and found herself lusting after more pleasure. However, her orgasm would likely end her enthusiasm and so she forced herself to stave off the pleasure in favour of returning the courtesy.

Leaving Josephine's breast, her lips popping her nipple out of her mouth, Morrigan gave a sly and promiscuous smirk as she slid further down her body. Kneeling between Josephine's legs, she bent herself so as her head sat between her thighs, her lips nearing closer and closer to Josephine's unshaven pussy. Her folds glistened beneath her trimmed and tended hair, her arousal evident in every regard. Feeling Morrigan's hot breath on her slit, Josephine acted, wanting her horny state of promiscuity to last a little while longer.

Sitting up, she brought Morrigan's face up with her. Sitting on the witch's knee, her legs snaking around the pale behind of the gorgeous woman, Josephine passionately pushed her lips against hers, her tongue pushing swiftly past Morrigan's stunned defences. Any shred of the image-conscious bureaucrat had disappeared and was replaced by a lustful demon infatuated with the witch's sexual forwardness.

Gently pushing Morrigan backwards, she watched as the witch giggled ever so slightly. Smiling herself, Josephine slid onto her stomach, her cheek resting against Morrigan's creamy thighs as she ogled her slick and glistening pussy. Biting her lip, Josephine felt that nervous voice murmur inside for the first time in a few minutes as she prepared to delve in. It certainly wasn't the first time she had found herself in such a position, lying between the legs of a woman. The politics of Antiva were prone to such engagements, but there was a certain pressure that she hadn't felt before. Instead of a duty-bound political movement, this was a passion driven embrace and one she didn't want to falter upon. Especially with such a fair and attractive lady awaiting pleasure.

Planting a series of soft kisses along Morrigan's thighs, alternating between each delicate and fleeting kiss, Josephine hovered above her slit, the shaven look enticing her even further. Hesitating a moment, the Antivan was interrupted by Morrigan with a curt and seductive smile, "Tis an enticing view is it not? I find the bare skin a more navigable terrain in situations such as these."

"I fear I haven't come as well prepared as you," Josephine smirked, her hands running along Morrigan's thighs, dipping towards her slit and gently brushing along her pink folds.

"There is other pleasure to be found," Morrigan purred, reclining backwards, and inadvertently pushing her crotch towards Josephine's lips. Breathing deeply, she planted her lips on the shaven patch above her pussy, her tongue dipping towards and teasing her folds, eliciting a brief gasp and a soft subtle moan. Moving downwards, she adjusted her hands and pushed Morrigan's thighs wider giving her better access to the slick mound before her.

Letting her tongue slip between her lips, Josephine traced along Morrigan's slit, savouring the first delicious taste of the witch's quim. Slipping her tongue between her folds, she followed every nook of her tight hole, delving into every morsel of glistening flesh she could find. As she neared the top of her slit, she wove her tongue amongst her many folds and rested on the most sensitive portion of Morrigan's pussy. Wrapping her tongue delicately around the witch's clit, bursts of pleasure rippling across her lithe body.

Arching her back in pleasure, Morrigan pushed her hips further into Josephine's face, forcing her tongue to work deeper and harder as she toyed and played with her clit. Moaning with each gentle, yet purposeful lick, Morrigan filled the room with her erotic sounds. Josephine's hand snaked under Morrigan and latched onto her arse, grappling and playing with the soft flesh as she lifted her pussy closer to her mouth.

Tracing her tongue away from Morrigan's clit, she found the entrance to her hole. Grinning at the witch, she teased her with entrance, her tongue dancing delicately amongst her folds as she poked and prodded at her pussy. Biting her lip in anticipation, Morrigan let her own hand drop to Josephine's head and snaked her fingers through her hair. Pushing her firmly into her sopping hole, Morrigan gasped. Josephine's tongue slipped deep inside her pussy, her chin buried amidst the witch's pink folds, slowly growing wetter and wetter as the woman's arousal coated her face.

Moving her tongue inside Morrigan, she traced each and every inch of delicious flesh she could, feeling the witch's body convulse beneath her ministrations, her hands cradling Josephine's head and altering between holding her deeper into her pussy and trying to push her away as he body shook with pleasure. Grinding her cunt into Josephine's face, she used the Antivan's features to stimulate herself even further. Her cheeks rubbed against her now tingling thighs, her chin ground against the sensitive folds of her pussy whilst her nose bounced and stimulated her orgasm ridden clitoris.

Wrapping her leg around Josephine's neck, Morrigan inched it down her caramel skin, nestling it in the ridge of her ass cheeks, her heel gently prodding and teasing the Antivan's as yet untouched ass hole. The simple graze was enough to make Josephine moan loudly and lustily into the soaking folds of the witch's cunt, her lips mashing against hers as she sought out the most sensitive and delicious areas of the woman's hole. Arching her back as Josephine grazed her tongue deeper into her pussy, Morrigan began to drag her foot back and forth in between Josephine's arse cheeks, the shifting movement and subsequent pleasure spurring Josephine's tongue onwards.

Josephine's tongue was eager and hungry for more, delving deeper and as far as she could. She angled her tongue upwards in search of Morrigan's sweet-spot but found it to be in vain. Seeking instead to stretch and caress the insides of the witch's pussy, she forced the woman's body closer and closer to orgasm. Her hands curled down and around Morrigan's taught and sumptuous ass cheeks, pushing them gently off the sofa and forcing Morrigan to pull her stomach tight as she rested on her shoulders. The deep and carnal desire to push Morrigan into a shuddering state of pleasure took over Josie as she let slip her animalistic intentions. Pulling her lips briefly away from Morrigan's quim, she purred, "Enough games…"

Grabbing Morrigan's legs, she spread them wider pushing them back until they were hovering above Morrigan's head. Resting on her shoulders, Morrigan saw Josie kneel between her legs, looking down at the black-haired witch as she leant back into her pussy. Wrapping her arm around her waist, she kept the witch in place as her lips dove back into her quim, plunging back into their pleasurable rhythms. Unable to contain herself, Josie slipped her other hand down between her other thighs, weaving through her hairy crotch in order to plunge several fingers into her folds, impaling herself on her own digits. Groaning into Morrigan's pussy, Josie let her face become dishevelled, her hair falling loose as she lapped at her friend's delicious hole, the witch's pussy quivering closer and closer to a well-deserved and delightful end.

Tightening her thighs around Josephine's neck, she pulled her deeper into her hole as she orgasmed. Morrigan shuddered, moaning loudly as she was brought to her end. Holding Josie in place, she made sure to claim every morsel of pleasure that the Antivan was willing to offer. Josephine felt her own folds twinge as she pinned in place. The eroticism of the moment made her tender to the touch, making the simple passing of her fingers inside herself enough to push her over the edge. Moaning through Morrigan's folds, Josephine savoured her final taste of the woman as they both finally slumped to one side, breathless, "By Andraste… That was…"

"Mmm… I should think we are both a little red now…" Morrigan breathed, rolling off the sofa and gaining a little composure. Pushing onto her feet, she staggered slightly, grabbing a towel and cleaning herself up, "I would, of course, offer to return the favour, though your fingers seemed to have claimed the honour themselves."

"My apologies… I was caught up in the moment. I should think every shred of common sense was robbed wholeheartedly from me. To think we were painting but moments ago!" Josephine laughed, accepting another towel from Morrigan and beginning to tidy herself up.

"And I should think that touch of red has done wonders, no? Perhaps we should return to the painting? I can imagine that you are a busy woman," Morrigan murmured, a wry grin on her face as she returned to the easel and plucked her brush from its place.

"Of course! Though, do take your time. I want It to be perfect," Josephine smiled, reassuming her position, her clutch on the golden fabric a little looser, resulting in her breasts being more on show. Then again, Morrigan didn't have to accommodate for that change. The original painting was very much a lewder affair than the subject matter. And, unbeknownst to Josephine, the painting was finished. But not even Morrigan would squander the chance to ogle the Antivan's plump arse for as long as possible.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in a review. I haven't got much to say other than leave me some suggestions and i'll see ya next time!**


End file.
